


Hey You

by Solution



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Break Up, Confessions, F/M, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solution/pseuds/Solution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re finally convinced to speak up about your feelings in spite of the obstacles…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song ‘Girlfriend’ by Avril Lavigne! You may want to watch its music video before reading this; if you do, you’ll understand where I got some of the plot from. It was kind of weird writing this fic, but I still hope it’s ok and that you enjoy!
> 
> (Also posted on my tumblr: http://solutionwrites.tumblr.com )

I walk into the Achievement Hunter office, the question I was going to ask on the tip of my tongue, until I saw them right there in front of me.

I sigh internally as I watch Rebecca kissing Gavin’s cheek as she sits in his lap and he edits something.

I will never understand what he sees in her…

Clearing my throat a bit, I make them part and ask, “Hey Gav. Is there anything you wanted me to edit for you? I finished with setting up the podcast shit and have some free time…”

He looks up at me with those eyes and god…

_Shut the fuck up brain._

To quickly get it out of my mind, I glance over to Rebecca and see her staring at me with a look of disgust. I don’t give her the satisfaction of a glare back.

_I hate that fucking bitch…_

“Uh… Yeah, hey [Y/N]. I have a Minecraft Let’s Play I was going to edit, but if you don’t mind…” He trails off, pushing Rebecca off of him a bit and grabbing a flash drive. As he hands it to me, his hand grazes mine and I bite my lip unintentionally.

He looks up at me and I swear I can see him blush a bit before whispering, “Thanks…”

“No problem!” I say quickly, turning around before my face gets any redder and walk out of the room. I head straight to my desk and sit down, huffing a bit. I plug the flash drive in harshly and sigh as I open up the files and start up the editing program.

“It’s Gavin isn’t it?...” Lindsay says from her desk beside me and I jump a bit; I hadn’t even noticed her there.

“W- What? What are you talking about?” I ask, stuttering a bit and blushing.

_God… I knew I wasn’t keeping my crush for him under too tight of wraps, but I didn’t think it was that obvious…_

“Don’t play fucking coy with me.” She smirks, pulling her headphones off. “It’s obvious you like him…”

“Fucking –A… Is it really that obvious?” I ask quickly, turning my chair to face her.

“Yup!” She says cheerily, “And I’m pretty sure Gavin likes you too! Everyone thinks you two would make a good couple…”

_Wait… WHAT?_

“WHAT?” I all but shout, “Ok, first of all you think he likes me back?” At her nod, I continue. “And who the fuck has been talking about us being together?”

“Basically everyone, hun. Whenever conversation turns to him and Rebecca, you are always brought up as well. Nobody really likes her.”

I blush thinking about everyone talking about me behind my back and I quickly reply, “So why do you think he likes me back?”

_I’ve caught him stealing glances and all that flirtatious shit with me before, but I always thought he just did that to everyone; he was kind of known for being a player after all…_

“Oh god, you really are clueless aren’t you?” She chuckles, “He talks about you all the time. He even told me once when he was drunk at Geoff’s that he thought you were cute!”

I take a deep breath and think about everything she’s said.

_So Gavin actually likes me?... Well, wait a sec…_

“None of this makes any difference though!” I say, exasperated, “He’s still with Rebecca.”

“Ugh… I really hate that chick.” She says, rubbing her face. “I don’t see what Gav sees in her… I mean she has nothing in common with him; she doesn’t even like video games!”

“I know…” I say, standing up from my seat and pacing a bit, “I know, but that doesn’t matter. He DOES see something in her obviously, so we need to respect his relationship.”

She sighs, putting her face in her hands, but eventually looks up. “Why don’t you just tell him how you feel? I’m sure he’s as clueless as you. If you do, maybe he’ll break up with her.”

I think about it a bit before replying. “Yeah, I could, but what if you’re wrong and he doesn’t actually like me? I wouldn’t want to ruin my friendship with him…”

“Yeah, I suppose… Just think about it…”

~ ~ ~

Oh I thought about it.

And I made up my mind.

I walk into the Achievement Hunter office and am happy to see that Gav’s the only one in at the moment; Lindsay told me that everyone else had gone out to lunch.

“Hey Gav, I need to talk to you about something important…” I say, getting his attention. As he pulls off his headphones, I sit down in Michael’s chair. “Sure [Y/N], what’s up?”

_Oh god…_

I start to shake a bit out of nervousness, but I clench my hands into fists and take a deep breath before talking. “I’m just going to fucking say it…”

_Better just be blunt._

“Ok… Here’s the deal Gav. I know you like me, ok?” His eyes widen at my statement, but he doesn’t deny it. “And… And I like you too.”

He clears his throat a bit before responding, “Um… Ok? Why are you telling me this?”

I blush a bit at how he doesn’t even try to deny anything, but I still keep my voice level. “I know you’re with Rebecca, and I respect that, but I just thought you should know.”

I stand and make to leave, but before I do Gavin speaks up. “[Y/N].” When I turn to face him he continues, “Thanks love…”

I smile and wave a little before leaving. As soon as I close the door, Lindsay comes towards me squealing. “You did it!”

I would say I was surprised to see her, but that would be a lie. Sighing, I lead her back to our desks and say, “I fucking hate you…”

~ ~ ~

Since I told Gavin about my feelings yesterday, I hadn’t seen him, and it was almost the end of the work day. Worried, I go up to Lindsay and ask, “Hey, do you know where Gav is? Do you think he’s avoiding me?”

Her face quickly lights up as she turns to look at me, “Oh, you didn’t hear?” She asks excitedly, continuing at my confused expression. “He’s going out with Rebecca today to a mini golf course and he told me he was going to break up with her!”

I can’t hold back the smile that breaks on my face. I actually feel kind of bad…

“Barbs and I were talking about it, and we both think you should go there and surprise him when he’s done! It would be pretty cute if you just showed up after he was done and cheered him up!”

I thought about it for a moment. “That sounds fucking stupid…” When her glee mood turned a bit sober, I continued, “But I’ll probably do it anyways…”

~ ~ ~

I pull into the golf course and quickly check my makeup in the mirror. After confirming it was alright, I step out and head over to the bench right by the parking lot and the exit of the course. I decided to just wait for him here so that after they were done we’d be able to just go straight back in and play again if he wanted to.

I stare over my shoulder at the course for a while until I see Gav and Rebecca step up to the 17th hole. He obviously hasn’t broken the news yet. Before they spot me, I decide to turn back around. I sat there for a little while longer until I heard some shouting.

_Here we go…_ I think to myself as I turn back around.

There at the end of hole 17, I see Rebecca trying her best to tower over Gavin and shout at him. I couldn’t really make out the words though.

As Gavin tries to back away from her, she tugs him forward and shoves her lips to his.

I can make out the next thing she shouts. “You are NOT leaving me Gavin Free!”

Once I see the almost frightened look on Gavin’s face I can’t really control myself, all the anger I had built up towards this bimbo spilling over.

_Who the fuck did she think she was?_

“Hey bitch!” I call out as I run towards them, gaining their attention. “What do you think you’re doing?”

I glance over and see Gavin’s shocked expression before turning my attention back to Rebecca. “What do I think I’m doing?!? What do you think YOU’RE doing?” She pauses for a moment before glancing at Gavin then back at me. “Oh, I fucking knew it! You fucking cheated on me with her?” She shouts, turning back to Gavin and pointing an accusing finger in his face.

“Wh- What?” Gavin stutters, holding his hands up.

I couldn’t help myself as I grabbed the finger she was pointing at Gavin and shoved it downwards, getting in between the two. I was all rage now…

“He didn’t fucking cheat on you, he’s not that type of person! He’s just breaking up with you! We may get together after, but we never did anything beforehand!”

She stands there, shocked at my actions before shoving me backwards into Gavin who catches me. “Don’t you dare fucking touch me!” She spat. “You aren’t taking my man from me!”

I chuckle as I right myself up and walk up close to her. “Oh… I’ve wanted to do this for a long time…” I say as I raise my hands and shove her with all my might into the water trap behind her.

The splash that came with it was way too satisfying.

I heard her sputtering in the water, but I couldn’t really care less. I knew it was kind of a bitch move, but whatever.

I turn towards the shocked face of Gavin and grab his shirt, confidence bursting through me. I tug him towards me and instantly lock our lips together. It doesn’t take long before he starts to kiss back.

The couple seconds we share there are cut short when I hear an almost inhuman scream come from next to me. I break the kiss and look over to see that Rebecca has climbed out of the water and was making her way over towards us. Before she even got the chance to say anything, my fist flew and I hit her right in the face, knocking her out.

I look over to Gavin, again with another shocked look on his face, and laugh. Once his expression softens again, I tease, “What the hell were you thinking?”


End file.
